Goodfeels
|refid = }} Professor Goodfeels is a Mister Handy robot wandering around the Sunshine Tidings co-op in 2287. Background Liberated by two men, Jack and Johnny, prior to the Great War. As it attempted to return to its owners, Johnny "noodled" it out and "zonked" its protocols to "just be."Sunshine Tidings co-op terminal entries Professor Goodfeels can be found scouting the area around Sunshine Tidings co-op. It can be reprogrammed by the player character to perform various actions. This Mister Handy is in poor condition, its rusty case dented and missing an eye stalk and several panels. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions * The Sole Survivor can re-program Goodfeels by using the terminal inside the main building. * Jack and Allen have programmed a "Just Be" mode, in which Goodfeels will simply wander the area and say things such as: "Whoa, man," "Groovy" and "Far Out!" After hacking the terminal in the main building, the player character can reprogram Goodfeels to either guard them in the area or "report back for repairs." Choosing this option adds the area Hesters Consumer Robotics to the player character's map. The Sole Survivor does not have to have Goodfeels travel to the area in order to receive the location on the map. * One can also choose to shut down Goodfeels. Doing so will cause it to simply stop in the area it's in and go dormant. Inventory Notes * When set to "Guard Protocols" via the terminal in the central building, it will then come to the Sole Survivor and follow them, even outside the settlement. In the terminal, the text reads "...identifying resident to guard... Broadcasting resident location" which appears to mean the Sole Survivor, and no way to assign to guard the settlement or specific settler. * When set to "Return to Maintenance," Prof. Goodfeels will travel the scenic route of west and south side areas and end up at Hesters Consumer Robotics. This will also add the Hesters Consumer Robotics marker to the Pip-Boy map. * It can be destroyed by the many enemies that patrol the area, leaving the player character unable to interact with it. * It cannot be modified with a robot workbench. * Once the player character allies with Sunshine Tidings co-op, Goodfeels will disappear. Re-enabling him with console commands will cause him to disappear again shortly after. * In the game's files Professor Goodfeels is called Dr. Feelgood. Appearances Professor Goodfeels appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * When set to "Guard Protocols" he will continually repeat the word Exterminate (he drops the 't' at the end) as he follows. This is possibly a reference to the Daleks who infamously use the same word in the British TV show Doctor Who. * Professor Goodfeels' name is likely a reference to Max Jacobson. Bugs Goodfeels may act as a companion following the player character abnormally at certain times. Trying to leave on foot will result in it following the player character for some distance then seemingly returns, only to suddenly teleport to the Sole Survivor. References Category:Fallout 4 robots and computers Category:Mister Handy characters es:Profesor Buenrollo ru:Профессор Гудфилс uk:Професор Гудфілс